Red Death
by SAILORMERCY
Summary: What do you do when your greatest enemy is your wife? What challenges will the Z-fighthers have to face? Especially Vegeta?
1. Default Chapter

.  
  
Red Death  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything that's called Dbz.  
  
A/N: First time writer be nice *-).  
  
Swamps.god how she hated swamps. The murky water, the darkness, the mystery of what lie beneath the placid waves. It made her physically ill just to think about it.  
  
Yet, here she was in the middle of a swamp. Typical irony. She gazed around the surroundings, her cobalt eyes searching for any reason or logic as to why she was here. Looking down, she felt a wetness leak upon her arms and body. She was covered in blood.  
  
She felt no temptation to scream. Why? She had no idea. But somehow, some way, she knew the blood was not hers; it was from the lake she had just ascended from. By all accounts she should have been terrified, each system of nerves on red alert. But she remained calm, her eyes sliding down the blood diluted water that soaked her arms in streaks of crimson. How she knew that it had resulted from the lake, she knew not. But she'd had this dream before. She knew that. In fact, she'd had it many times, now finding herself laying across some ancient stone table with symbols on it.  
  
Bulma held her head up and look around, fierce eyes searching relentlessly for an answer to her questions. Sure enough, she was on a flat stone table in the middle of a bloody swamp, even the grass shooting forth from the water stained red at the stems.  
  
Answers she wanted but many she wouldn't be able to accept and she knew it.  
  
All of a sudden, she could feel herself rising as a red aura took over her body, encasing her with hot pressure.  
  
"Not again can't you just leave me be for one freaking night?!", she screamed. She didn't understand what was happening, only that it had happened over and over again. She wanted, no, needed it to stop.  
  
As she was lowered towards the tablet once more, she noticed that she wore an all to revealing red skirt, though how it had come to be upon her body, she had no idea.  
  
(A/N-if you saw what Amerie was wearing at the soul train award when she sang her song that's what it looked like cept she has a halter that looks like a bandana)  
  
She felt a slight amount of insecurity at the length of the skirt, her thighs immodestly bared on both sides and a bandana shaped halter all that remained over her chest. Raising her delicate, blood stained fingers to her forehead, she felt the coldness of a gold band upon her head and, searching more thoroughly, she discovered the shape of a heart.  
  
Looking down suddenly, she saw herself as clear as day in the black, foggy water beneath, the crown of gold accented with a black heart. And her hair? The once purely blue hair, commented upon as the color of the sky itself, had red streaks going through it. They seemed almost wet with their glistening strands, so deep of a red they appeared almost as blood pouring down from her scalp, as if the gold band was nothing more than a crown of thorns.  
  
And yet she felt no surprise, only De ja vu at the circumstances that had occurred at least 30 times she had had this dream. But something was wrong this time. Much like the other happenings, she couldn't explain or fathom how she just knew. Like a six sense, she felt rather than reasoned, something was different, SOMETHING was going to happen tonight unlike any of the others. Something big and she couldn't stop it or control it.  
  
******Meanwhile in their bedroom*****  
  
"Stupid woman!" He growled.  
  
"Stop moving what the hell is wrong with you", yelled Vegeta as he turned around to face his wife, the blankets shuffling with the movement. He wasn't angered by her as easily now, practicing self control at the rude awakening he'd received, namely a swift kick that had basically knocked him out of his own disturbing dreams of chaotic bloodshed.  
  
Resisting the, ever so tempting, urge to grab her by the shoulders and shake violently, Vegeta merely observed her for a second. Though patience was not a quality he could exactly brag about, they had been married for 5 years now and he knew he owed her some amount of dignity. She'd been a good wife to him and everything was going good as far as he was concerned.  
  
The sex was great, he thought with his characteristic smirk; the food tolerable, despite the quite prevalent emergency pizza runs; and his offspring was strong.  
  
But if she didn't stop that DAMN turning!!!! He growled low in his throat clenching his fist until the knuckles turned pale. Well, they were going to have problems.  
  
As he blinked though all his thoughts were thrown out of his head. It had been a second and yet he was observing and entirely knew being. Had he not memorized every crevice and characteristic of his mate's face, he would not have recognized her.  
  
She was surrounded by a red aura that stung his bare flesh and she was slowly levitating into the air, the silk covers sliding away from her body in its ascent!  
  
"What ......the fuck!!" He cried aloud.  
  
She was suddenly dressed in an incredibly revealing ensemble with red streaked hair that was so glossy it almost appeared to be satin. A gold band with a black heart sat perched upon her wild mane of hair, gleaming nearly red with her fiery aura.  
  
Then as quickly as it came it vanished in a wink, returning the barer of such a vision to the bed, dressed in her pajamas once more, hair as blue as the shallowest parts of the ocean, like the waves that licked the beach on a sunny day.  
  
Bulma's body started to shake violently, her chest convulsing and her eyes rolling around in her head. Vegeta desperately tried to calm her, knowing that such panic could cause her harm but inwardly battling the urge to scream at her.  
  
"Bulma!" he announced shakily, trying to harshly whisper the statement through his teeth. She only began to quake all the more ferociously  
  
"BULMA.wake up goddammit, what's wrong with you?" he hollered, cursing the weak quivering in his tone.  
  
By some miracle she must of heard him stopping and opening her eyes to the world around them.  
  
She flew into his arms, sobbing frantically and pawning his chest as she sucked in air.  
  
"No, no, no!" She bawled, beating his chest with the back of her fist in frustration and fear.  
  
"This can't happen."  
  
Vegeta looked at her strangely, trying to decipher what she meant  
  
".I won't. I wont! You hear me!?"  
  
He felt his panic soar once again, gripping her tighter in his arms as she continued to rant crazily, eyes wide with utter insanity as she gazed at the far wall.  
  
".it's beginning..it's beginning." She whispered, a sinister smile etching its way onto her quivering lips.  
  
"Bulma, what's beginning?" He almost begged. "What just happened"?  
  
Blue eyes met black as she turned her face towards him slowly. She saw the worry in his eyes though he was an expert at attempting to conceal it. But she recognized the emotion easily after having seen it many times before. It was rare, yes. But not easily looked over especially since it only shown when directed towards her or Trunks in a matter.  
  
'How am I going to tell him', she sighed worriedly in her heart, feeling heavy with unshed tears. She knew what was happening. She knew it and waking up could not end THIS dream.  
  
Trying pathetically to stall the tears, she failed and miserably began to cry once more, her entire body feeling physically drained from the emotional roller coaster.  
  
Through her heart wrenching sobs she spoke, each word slow and deep in tone.  
  
"Vegeta don't ever forget that I love you and Trunks," She hiccupped.  
  
" and.... and everyone, and I'm sorry."  
  
"Sorry for wha-.." he began but was cut off quickly.  
  
"about everything! About everything."  
  
Her tiny hands held tighter to his skin, nearly breaking the thick flesh with her embedded fingernails.  
  
"Vegeta....Vegeta... Don't let me go."  
  
He swallowed hard, jaw tense with worry and throat thick with a lump.  
  
"I wouldn't. I'm not. I...."  
  
She threw her head back viciously, her body wracked with spasms.  
  
"What ever.....Whatever happens from here on out," She screamed at the top of her lungs, voice heavy with a rasp.  
  
"Promise to forgive me!! Vegeta!"  
  
He was at a loss for words, trying to hold her steady as she bucked back and forth crazily upon his lap.  
  
"Promise me forgiveness Vegeta! I have no control, and no time." she spat through clenched teeth.  
  
"What are you talking about!? Tell me now. Who is doing this to you?", he demanded.  
  
"I can't.I can't", she cried.  
  
"Yes YOU will!" He screamed into her face.  
  
"Promise me!" She sobbed, her spine bending as she hollered out, her throat raw with the force as she screamed to the ceiling.  
  
"Forgive me my love! Forgive m-----..."  
  
Silence sliced like a knife through the thick air that embraced them and he glanced down at her once again.  
  
As he watched in absolute horror, her eyes changed to the darkest of blue, darker than the deepest water that dwelt at the bottom of the sea.  
  
"I'm going to kill you all." She whispered into his lips, her nearly black eyes burning into his own with the satanic promise. A smirk filled with unadulterated madness and malice stretched her cheeks and with that she vanished from the spot in his arms.  
  
He could do nothing but stare at the spot which had once been occupied with his mate, now nothing more than dense air that gave him an unreasonable amount of fear. It was the worst kind of fear. Not for himself, not predictable or controllable. It was the very real fear of what had happened to the gorgeous creature that was his wife.  
  
Too shocked to speak, Vegeta stood up stiffly and blindly headed through the darkness of the room, hands searching for the phone that remained upon the desk.  
  
Though he knew no real reason or result to his actions he knew one thing for certain. The Z-fighters needed to have an emergency meeting NOW.  
  
Thanks for reading and if you want to email me it's Bbqueenluv1@netscape.net. 


	2. Red Death pt 2

Red Death SailorMercy  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBall Z  
  
A/N: Hey thanks for the people who reviewed. Love to get more. Alright on with the story.  
  
"Zzzzzz..." Was the soft snoring that came from the bedroom, the occupants curled within each other's arms as they slept peacefully, oblivious to the tumultuous changes going on in the outside world.  
  
"Ahhhh!" Goku shot up from his bed in a heartbeat, breathing heavily, as he felt the immense energy of some being not far from him. It seemed to rip a hole through the peace and tranquility that had remained in his dreams, shattering any sense of normalcy that might have resided before. This was new. And he did not like it, no, not one bit.  
  
There was a strange feeling in the vibrations caused by the energy, almost cold with the waves he felt. There was something dark about this energy, evil definitely but at the same time so.... He couldn't quite understand it to be honest. But there was something almost pure about the energy. It gave him chills just thinking about it, the shivers running up and down his spine even as he sat upright, covered in blankets from his bed.  
  
'10 years', he thought, feeling sickness puddle into the bottom of his stomach. '10 years since I defeated Buu. what now?"  
  
The ideas were enough to make him queasy even without his over active imagination. He did not want to think about it. If he had to go through losing his family again, he sighed aloud, dreading even thinking such a thing, he knew it would make him go crazy.  
  
Speaking of family, he turned towards Chi Chi, gazing at his beautiful black haired wife, watching her frail body as it raised over and over in sleep. So, his cry had not awakened her. She was still deep, deep in her peaceful slumber, dreaming of past and present adventures that he could only wonder of in the confines of his own mind.  
  
All the same, an emptiness arose within him, alerting him to the loneliness he felt without her awake with him to contemplate this new enemy. There was something utterly accursed about lying beside someone and fearing the future by yourself, knowing that if they awoke you'd be entitled to tell them the truth, despite the dire consequences it would have.  
  
He shook his head, clearing it of such things. He had things to do, obligations and a world to defend. But right now? He needed to alert the rest.  
  
Although he was pretty sure that everyone had experienced what he had, he dove out from underneath the covers on a course for the phone.  
  
He toyed with the appealing idea that perhaps it was nothing more than a bad dream, scaring him but unknown to the others. Perhaps even this was a nightmare and he'd soon awaken within his wife's arms, held tightly to her breast as he slept peacefully by her side the rest of the night.  
  
But as he went to reach for the phone with unsteady fingers, it rang. He played with the predicament of not answering the phone at all, and simply returning to his bed, warm beside his Chi Chi. He lowered his head in shame, cursing every time he even toyed with such a selfish idea. With power came powerful obligations.  
  
Still, as his cold, numb fingers slid towards it, he felt a familiar fear boil forth, the fear of the future and how his answering this call could alter it, the fear of the unknown and what or whom he would hear about over the line. However, in the end he picked it up as he knew he would, slowly holding it to his ear, listening to the breathing on the other end. Not surprisingly, he got exactly what he feared.  
  
"Get over here now, with.... with everyone," came the gruff voice of Vegeta, deep and throaty with its commands. Only slightly could Goku hear the very same fear dwindling in the other Saiyan's tone, reflecting the own he felt. Hearing a click, he listened to the monotone buzz float into his ears on the other end.  
  
Just as he'd been asked, or order to be more précised, he instantly transmitted everyone to Capsule Corp, only taking a few short minutes in order to do so.  
  
'Dende help us,' He thought grimly as he stepped into the kitchen from the back door, hearing the hinges creak as he closed it.  
  
Deep in thought, or to be more exact, deep in worry, Vegeta did not notice the back door being opened or the many men who came in with the sudden intrusion.  
  
"Ve-Vegeta," stammered Goku, an underlining of uncertainty tracing his words.  
  
"Huh?" replied Vegeta startled, lifting his head towards their direction.  
  
"Oh, When did you imbeciles get here?"  
  
"We've been here for 5 minutes", replied Krillen, his light, easy going voice a tad bit stern, marking the occasion for what it was. Unusual.  
  
"Feh!" was his only reply.  
  
"Vegeta," Stepped up Goku, eyes lowered with the seriousness they only held in such situations. "I know why you called us here, we.... we all know." He stammered, looking from one set of eyes to the other.  
  
"We felt it even, even Tien who was on another planet!"  
  
Vegeta only stared, apparently unimpressed.  
  
"We need to pinpoint it." The younger Saiyan continued. "Where..... where's Bulma? I think I can."  
  
He stopped as he saw Vegeta's fist turn as white as the marble on the table, his knuckles standing out underneath the tightened flesh of his clenched hand. The sultry look on his face was not one foreign to the younger Saiyan as he recognized it instantly. With all his might, Vegeta was trying to hide his emotions, stifle his anger and keep on his cold mask that he normally wore so well.  
  
If anything was his true enemy, it was Vegeta's own eyes that gave him away. They looked painful, almost as if they were burning, the muscle tensing with strain. He wanted to cry.  
  
Goku saw it but said nothing, knowing all too well the fury that the older Saiyan could ignite if pushed too far.  
  
"She's gone." Vegeta said blandly, as if uncaring though his closest friend knew otherwise.  
  
"What do you mean she's gone", asked 18 year old Trunks groggily, having been woken up from his slumber on the couch by Piccolo.  
  
"She disappeared this morning when..." The handsome Prince swallowed his pain, sweat glistening upon his brow as he contained the anger that boiled forth. "when we were in bed."  
  
For the first time in his life he had to explain something to the Z-fighters, withholding nothing from them. He told them of her transformation, her prediction, and her plea. Everything. They remained silent as he spoke, each word raspy and quick as it was spat forth.  
  
Lowering his eyes and gazing into that of his Saiyan counterpart, he spoke in a low voice laden with sadness.  
  
"She is the new enemy."  
  
"WHAT?!" Cried Trunk's, pushing himself to his feet. "You can NOT be serious!"  
  
He couldn't believe this crap. No. He WOULDN'T believe this crap. His mom.HIS MOM could NOT be the cause of the chill that ran down his spine a couple of hours ago while he slept in feverish dreams. NO, he shook his head. He refuse to believe it.  
  
Admittedly, he loved his father. That much was obvious even to the cold man that stared at him now with nothing less than absolute loathing for such an outburst. Shaking his head once more, Trunks glared at his father. No, this he could not believe.  
  
Being the model father figure we all know him to be, Vegeta did just about the only thing he knew to do when he had been thought of a fool, smacking his son hard. Hard enough for him to go through the living room wall, plaster and concrete flying every which way.  
  
Shocked by his fathers' actions, though he HAD been smacked before when they sparred, Trunk's remained silent. True, Vegeta had never been one to withhold the iron fist, this was a totally different experience. There wasn't just blind anger and tough love lacing the fist that had connected with his cheek, but the pain and hurt of his son's mistrust that had truly been the cause for such rash action.  
  
Realizing that indeed his father wasn't lying, Trunks lowered his head, dismissing and accepting the punishment for such mistrust.  
  
None in attendance said anything, including Goku, as they simply watched the silent exchange.  
  
"As I was SAYING," Remarked Vegeta harshly. "SHE is the new enemy. But a greater force is also controlling her. We have to find her and get her back. Soon." He added, feeling the thickness of tears trying to free themselves into his eyes.  
  
Krillen couldn't help but snicker at this show of affection from Vegeta of all people.  
  
Noticing the bald man's antics, Goku threw a paper ball at his head, immediately quieting the fidgeting midget. They continued talking on a course of action for the remainder of the night going into day, watching the stars pale into the rising sun.  
*****  
  
So here she was, she sighed. Back in the swamp, go figure, but at least in a different part.  
  
Awaiting orders. Or at least that was what Myo was there for.  
  
Myo.... Myo. The girl from her dreams, dressed in the short red skity and bandana halter top. Little had Bulma known, she'd been Myo the entire time. Her own enemy, her own torturer.  
  
Myo, THIS was her alter ego. She was a dangerous kind of beautiful. Her entire attitude spoke blood and violence. She was a killer and she loved it. There was a coldness, an isolation around this woman who was Bulma's other side.  
  
However, Bulma was sure she never thought about killing anyone, not seriously anyways. And yet here she sat, unable to do anything but sit in the back of her own mind, literally watching through the eyes that were once hers. And yet, she waited patiently, knowing that eventually, she would be set free.  
  
BOOM!  
  
The sound resonated through the thick swap, making the water ripple with its volume.  
  
Myo suddenly bowed as a woman stood in front of her, Bulma watching carefully from the windows that were her own eyes.  
  
The woman was covered with black skin which seem to glow, gold and silver hues dancing upon the soft flesh with each slight movement of the graceful body. She was also very beautiful, glossy orange hair reminding Bulma of fire, slipping straight down her back. But what really caught Bulma's attention were the woman's eyes.  
  
They were purple. Purple? Ha! Of all the colors in the rainbow! Bulma would of guessed red, orange or even perhaps black. But Purple? Well, to say the least was nowhere in that color scheme.  
  
Before Bulma could size up the women in front of Myo, the intriguing woman spoke.  
  
"Myo." Came the soft, yet commanding voice. "You have successfully completed part one of our plan. Good," A smirk rose to the woman's pink lips. "Very good."  
  
"I need no praise." Bulma heard Myo speak proudly. "I only do as I'm told Mistress Flame."  
  
"Yes." Replied the mysterious woman. "Yes you do. But now you must retire and let me speak with the woman you have come to share this body with."  
  
"Yes Mistress." In the back of Myo's mind, she heard an indignant hmph! "Share? Yeah right."  
  
With a short chant from Mistress Flame, Bulma found herself standing before the orange haired maiden, back in her bedroom attire.  
  
"Hmmm." Sighed the purple eyed woman, her fierce gaze glazing across the features of her captive's face.  
  
"You are quite a natural beauty. I must say I am very pleased with Myo's choice." spoke Flame, still closely examining the other woman, almost seductively.  
  
"So you mean you guys never...." Bulma stammered, unsure of how to word her question. "You never had me picked as a target in the first place?  
  
Laughter was her reply as Flame threw her head back.  
  
"Oh no, no, no we did child." The creature cooed. "But we have changed our original intentions."  
  
"Which were?" Spat Bulma rudely.  
  
"None of your damn business!" Flamed yelled, suddenly becoming ugly in her rage. Bulma, admittedly a bit taken back by the outburst, just stood there dumbly unsure of what to do.  
  
The other woman visibly calmed herself, brushing imaginary dust from her thighs.  
  
"I'm sorry Miss Bulma." She said smoothly. "Excuse my outburst. Although I have you here to kill you friends and your...husband." She spat the word as if sickened by its hidden meaning.  
  
" My wish is that we will be able to communicate honestly with one another." She spoke Bulma's fate carelessly, revealing cruel intentions as if they were nothing more than a day on the job. Child's play.  
  
"You will be here for quite a while I'm afraid." Spoke the enchantress. "That is until we attack and make our presents known."  
  
Before Bulma could get a word in edgewise Flame continued.  
  
"You will learn how to fight along with Myo, and you will listen just as she does, and if you refuse?" She smiled satanically. "Well, you will die and Myo will take responsibility of your body entirely." she explained heartlessly.  
  
"Hmm just out of plain curiosity.." Spoke Bulma quietly, tapping her chin as if in mock confusion.  
  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST FUCKIN DO THAT IN THE FIRST PLACE!?"  
  
The outburst was received with a cold look crossing over Flame's false concern.  
  
" O dear Bulma." She spoke softly. "You humans can be SO naïve." A wicked smile stretched her cheeks.  
  
"Why, I need you to kill Vegeta of course."  
  
Bulma felt sick, leaning towards the taller woman as she spoke the one word she intended to stick by.  
  
"Never..." She whispered manically.  
  
Flame seemed unaffected.  
  
"Oh." She sighed, dismissing the matter with a curt flick of her wrist.  
  
"But haven't you noticed by now angel?" Her expression darkened. "You have no choice, you do as I say when I say."  
  
"Now." She sighed lazily, sitting down in a chair.  
  
"I'm getting annoyed with your presence. Go."  
  
"You may have my body." Bulma spoke slowly, each word its own promise as she felt herself fading back into the holding cell of her mind.  
  
"But you will NEVER control me."  
  
As the clothes begin to dwindle, Flame could still hear the captive's angry announcements.  
  
".and you wanted us to communicate my ass."  
  
With that said Myo stood before Mistress Flame again. 


	3. Red Death pt 3

Red Death pt. 3 Disclaimer: Don't own any Dbz  
Damn.she felt so utterly helpless. This orange haired woman or ......whatever she was, had her trapped in her own freaking mind. Her OWN mind! It wasn't fair! Having to share HER body with some murderous bitch. SHE was supposed to be the genius over here.  
  
She should have said something to Vegeta. Anything! For a month she kept her usually big mouth shut and now look where it had gotten her. This all could have possibly been avoided. Fuck. Now she had no idea what to do. She was utterly and completely lost. She sat down in the back of her mind and cried.  
  
She cried, feeling the tears slide down her cheeks. Failure, defeat, weakness.  
*Capsule Corp in their room*  
While the rest of the guys waited downstairs for breakfast to be ready, Vegeta sat on his bed in silence, lost in the depths of his troubled mind. What was there to do? He didn't know whether to fight or to stay still. And what was there to fight? As of now, they had nothing.  
  
Nothing but memories, helplessness and fear. Although he could not contact Bulma through their bond he could still FEEL her. Sense her. But it felt as if someone was blocking them from communicating telepathically. It was so God damn irritating to have her emotions but not being able to comfort her. As much as he hated to admit it he liked being the one to stop her tears rather than cause them.  
  
He was feeling it now. The pain of her absence was very much murdering his heart and soul. Two things he had just learn to develop with her help. It tortured him to loose them. To loose her creations.  
  
Ever since last night, when the meeting commenced, the power they all felt slowly began to dwindle until it was nothing at all. Sinking, falling until there remained no sound proof that it had ever existed except in their memory.  
  
Fuck. He had to go train. He had to do something. Anything! He couldn't.... he shook his head disdainfully. He just couldn't think about this. Not right now. Maybe he could smack around Kakarot, he thought with a weary grin.  
  
*Goku*  
  
"Why Goku! I'm so happy you came over. It's been so long since I've last seen you." said Bulma's mother, her tone bubbly and eccentric.  
  
"I know Ms. Brief but I've been busy." he replied softly, gazing down at her frail form. Sure, they'd told her about Bulma, but still her never faltering smile stayed pasted upon her face. In some ways, it sickened him to see such a careless front. In other ways, he envied that phony façade that tried so hard to keep up the semblance of normalcy.  
  
Her cheery expression never wavered, which may have been the reason why Vegeta went upstairs. To get away. To free himself from the incessantly cheerful woman. It was too much to handle, to cope with. To endure really.  
  
Goku frowned, watching the forlorn features of his friends' faces, each wearing defeat upon their shoulders when the battle had not even begun. To tell the truth it was a bit unnerving, even his ever cheerful mood being stomped on by recent events. His spirits crushed by a seemingly hopeless future.  
  
He must have spoken too soon, as low and behold, Vegeta came stomping down the stairs wearing his spandex body suit. It only took one look from the sultry Prince, one thoughtful connection of their eyes and Goku felt himself standing up and heading towards the Gravity Chamber. He watched the rise and fall of his opponent's shoulders as the older Saiyan lead the way, both silently needing a good fight, longing for the release to calm their nerves.  
  
Their fighting was fascinating, like a choreographed dance in the air as they flipped and tore through the air, each focused on the raw energy they were both omitting. It was a sheer miracle they hadn't broken the gravity room entirely, as bits and pieces of twisted metal decorated the floor like confetti at a birthday party.  
  
With each punch, kick, or energy blast thrown, there was a brilliant counter attack from the other, matching in the pulsating fury they both felt. And so it was as they took out their frustration on one another, totally oblivious to the horror and terror that swept the other men's minds. But they needed this. They thrived off the release of tension, escaping reality for just a moment and focusing on nothing but the spar at hand.  
  
And indeed their escape truly was lived for only a short moment, as the door to the chamber slid open and Gohan stood wearily in the door frame, one hand clutching the side as if for strength. The boy's lips moved, opening and closing as if he wanted to say something but had as of yet, not found the strength to put his thoughts into the form of words. Only slight whispers and breathing escaped the youth until Goku spoke.  
  
"What?" He asked calmly, turning to face Vegeta who had nearly gone as pale as his son.  
  
"What is it Gohan?"  
  
"You.... You must come inside r-right away." The boy stuttered, staring down at his own shoes to escape from the Prince's harsh and demanding gaze.  
  
"We.... we've received a message from Bulma." he spoke, realizing that as soon as the word "Bulma" had left his mouth Vegeta and Goku were already gone.  
*Bulma*  
  
Watching as Myo trained, Bulma couldn't help but wonder if she was capable of learning how to fight. True she worked out regularly, straining her body to meet her own perfectionist demands, but REAL training? Real fighting? She smirked at the idea.  
  
And yet, she was feeling the pain from Myo's training. Strange as it seemed at first, it WAS understandable considering the only difference between the two were their brains. So technically she still had control over her body right? At least to some extent. If she was feeling her emotions.... well pain anyway, then that would mean she had some type of control over her. Control. Yes, she could definitely use this to her advantage. But how?  
  
"Come on B think." She coached herself, weighing all possibilities.  
  
"If I can somehow get myself in control of my body, even for just a little while then I could contact Vegeta through our link." She spoke aloud.  
  
"I mean why wouldn't it work? Last time when I was outside of her I felt him." she said, mulling over the possibility. And yet now, she didn't feel him anymore, leading her to the painful conclusion that she simply couldn't when trapped inside.  
  
Now how was she going to get out of here?....  
  
"Myo." She heard a voice say, echoing through the confinements of her robbed mind.  
  
Mistress Flame stood before her view, or should I say, before Myo's view.  
  
"Yes Mistress?" The thief replied in her low voice, bowing low in obeisance.  
  
"Stand up Myo." The beautiful creature instructed.  
  
"We need to begin your training along with Ms. Bulma so you two can become one.".  
  
"What do you mean become one?" Thought Bulma in the back of her mind. Become one....Wouldn't that mean she would die? That in a sense both would die and become an entirely new being, different from both? Or would Myo simply take complete control and Bulma forever be forgotten and banished into the darkest pits of her own mind?  
  
What the hell was this woman up to?!  
  
"Yes but Mistress wouldn't that kill her", Myo asked suddenly, looking up at her Goddess.  
  
"No." Said the Flame casually, seeming to expect such a question.  
  
"At least not until I will it. You two will become connected mind, body and soul. You will be able to communicate but you will be under my control as you are now. When I feel that we do not need her anymore I will cut off her connection with you enabling you to take over fully Myo. Understand?" She asked, her eyes burning with intensity.  
  
"Of course." Myo replied, dipping her head down once again in respect. The Mistress smiled, her lips stretched into a wicked grin.  
  
"Now then retreat and bring forth Ms. Bulma."  
  
Myo bowed low.  
  
"Hello again." Flame said, her countenance phony.  
  
"I can feel your desire to come out Ms. Briefs. Any reason for you eagerness?"  
  
"Yeah." Bulma said spitefully. "To get the hell out of here!"  
  
And yet the creature simply laughed, sensing the irritation from the other woman sky rocket.  
  
"Like you can!" Flame taunted.  
  
"But enough of your foolishness," She grumbled, flicking the air with her wrist. "I have brought you here for a reason."  
  
Bulma rose an eyebrow but said nothing, instead merely watching the despicable woman speak.  
  
"You will contact your family." Flame said slowly, almost as if speaking to a child. "You will tell them that they only have as long as I'm willing and that when the finale to my show comes, you will be unbeatable." she commanded.  
  
"Oh." The creature said suddenly, as if she had discovered an afterthought.  
  
"And tell your beloved Vegeta that Mistress Flame says you should have finished what you started!"  
Capsule Corps  
  
"Vegeta." Said the transmission of Bulma. ".Mistress Flame said you should have finished what you started. And IF I make it out of this alive, you WILL be explaining this to me."  
  
With that Myo appeared grinning and the transmission ended.  
  
"DAMN!" cried Vegeta, slamming his hands down upon the countertop.  
  
"Blasted woman! When I see her I WILL kill her." he growled, staring at the cracks that now rippled along the table from his outburst.  
  
"Who is she Vegeta" Goku asked, unsure if he or any of the others were prepared for an explanation. Things had taken a tumble and a twist, their world turned upside down for what seemed the thousandth time and each longed for that peace that had only appeared in the short intermissions of violence and death.  
  
It seemed like a long eternity while each set of eyes remained upon the Saiyan Prince who sat glaring treacherously at his white knuckled fist. Finally he sighed, his eyes closing.  
  
" A mistake." 


	4. Red Death pt 4

Red Death pt 4 Disclaimer: I own nothing.pertaining to Dbz iight.  
*Capsule Corp*  
  
It'd been a year since they last got word from her. Wait let me rephrase that, for it seems to be rather dull in comparison to the truth.  
  
It'd been a long, cold year since the last time he'd seen her beautiful face. But he still remembered her perfectly.every curve of her body, every contour of her face, her delicious red lips, and her aqua hair that he loved to get his hands tangled in. At times it was as if he could feel the silky strands running over his fingers, only to realize that he was alone. Still alone.  
  
No one saw this though. As always, Vegeta was a master at disguising his emotions, hiding his thoughts and cloaking his pain from the others. No one saw him nearly break down at night. No one knew what he was really thinking about. Not even Goku, his long time companion and well known rival. Perhaps Trunks suspected, for they had both lost something very close to them. Only in a different way.  
  
But they were family regardless of this difference and even though he never would admit it, Vegeta knew it was his duty to keep some type of relationship with his only son. And despite his obligations, the sultry Prince managed to keep up his cold front, with time adding more dropping degrees to his façade. Ever since that message all they'd been doing was training, day in, day out. The sleepless nights and sore muscles, starvation and pain was never mentioned for NO ONE dared to complain. It was for Bulma. Every bruise, every blow. It was for Bulma and that's all that mattered.  
  
Sacrifice was sacrifice regardless of the outcome and each knew directly that she would do the same for them if she could. This wasn't for Vegeta it was for Bulma. they had to remember that.  
  
*Mistress Flame*  
  
"Everything is going according to plan so far Myo", she commented dryly.  
  
"Both of your progress in battling skill is beyond schedule and I shall commend you both."  
  
She cocked her head to the side curiously, clicking her nails and deep in thought.  
  
"Myo," She commanded. "let Bulma out for a while so she can be on her own, it's not like she can go anywhere now anyways."  
  
"Yes Mistress," Myo replied hesitantly, taking a low bow.  
  
In the blink of an eye Bulma stood in front of her, eyes wide with confusion and yet completely silent.  
  
"Go on." Flame commanded, brushing the air with the back of her hand. "Do what..... well whatever it is that you do."  
  
Bulma simply nodded and numbly walked off as if dazed. Mistress Flame eyed her cautiously, the captive's silence in comparison to her bold attitude rather unexpected. A twinge of jealousy sparked within her as she indignantly watched the blue haired vixen walk off, taking in her new appearance since the first time being there.  
  
Bulma was adorned in a similar outfit to Myo's, except that her headband was ebony and directly in the middle laid a midnight blue rose. Also her dressings were blue and she had black ankle boots instead of the knee high red boots her alter ego wore. Her physical appearance had changed also, much to Flame's despair. Bulma had become much stronger then before and her body was in better shape then the Mistress could ever remember her being. Even her hair had changed, long and black, streaked with lavender that shimmered in the light. She was gorgeous, even more so than before and Flame was furious at her for it.  
  
For a year she'd watched Bulma grow. Become stronger, become faster. Not because the captive had wanted it. But because SHE willed it. Forcing them to train furiously either together or separately, refusing to give them rest, pushing them to higher levels than what either had ever even known they were capable of. But there was no choice in the matter and it was imperative that both became strong.  
  
And whether the little blue haired tart liked it or not, she was going to fight Vegeta at her maximum. Her love, her precious, her object of adoration. She would teach that damn monkey Prince. He would learn the truth. When you mess with Flame, eventually you get burnt.  
  
And no, she was no idiot. She knew Bulma would try to contact him as she always did. But she also knew it wasn't going to work. It hadn't ever since their merging. That girl was clinging on to some false hope. Flame shook her head dismissingly. She couldn't believe him.a millennia and he thought that he could hit this bitch and be out. But no. .not Flame.  
  
"Not me." She agreed aloud, shaking her head and clenching her teeth. "He used me. Used me. And no way! No way in HELL is he getting away with that!" her eyes ignited with hatred.  
  
"Vegeta....." She hissed through gritted teeth.  
  
But her mind was suddenly filled with the past, the present moving along without her as she relived the horror that had created the rage that nearly tore her apart each time she remembered.  
  
Vegeta killed their child. Ahh. yes, you didn't mistake. He killed THEIR child!  
  
Upon taking his first breaths of air, her son was taken so drastically away with one shot. Conceived and killed all in one day, one moment, one instant.  
  
In her mind she remained on her beautiful home planet Ebony, the tickle of grass beneath her back as she lay in her courtyard.  
  
She was pregnant, nine months and more than ready to hold her child. To feel his soft skin against her own, the warmth of his body against her breast, the smell of his hair. Don't dare ask her where the father was for he was not important. Time and a growing love had taught her through the course of her pregnancy that the only thing important now was the child. Her child. Her son. Her love.  
  
She was the beautiful Nubian Queen, adored by all her followers and her son? Her son would be just as loved, earning his title as Prince of her home one day. So much promise. So much future. So much hope.  
  
She felt the scene move, finding her body lying tangled amongst her bed sheets, sweat soaking her skin as doctors and nurses ran about in a frantic mess, here and there. It was all for him. The panic, the hysteria they suffered. Each nurse, each doctor, all were preparing for the princes arrival, while she watched her chest rise and fall with each heavy breath, wanting more than anything to scream "Get him out of me!!"  
  
Twenty two hours. Twenty two hours of pain, anguish and frustration only to achieve the one goal that she had longed for with all her heart. Even now she smiled, remembering his handsome face. The handsome baby Prince with head full of tousled black hair streaked with orange. She could still feel his smooth caramel skin and see his beautiful round eyes.  
  
Oh, his eyes. They were truly his best feature besides the orange black tipped tail she had played with. His eyes were a gray ivory, the color of a glistening pearl fresh from the heart of an oyster. It seemed he could look into your very soul with those eyes, only seeing the good. And as he opened them for the first time, she knew that she loved him more than life itself. From that point she knew she couldn't be separated from him, their bond from mother to son created with just one glance. And then he'd smiled, strange because children weren't supposed to have those muscles developed yet. But he smiled all the same, the gestures seeming to light the sun, to power the very stars of the Heavens. It was so beautiful.  
  
And then that smile twisted into a painful frown and he was gone, his precious eyes going blank with the glaze of death and his lively little body going limp in her arms.  
  
She looked down confused.  
  
"Onyx Flare." She'd whispered, shaking his tiny body gently. "Onyx Flare."  
  
Why would his countenance change so dramatically? What had numbed his writhing little body so quickly? And then she'd gasped, seeing that there, directly over his heart was a tiny scorched wound, still smoking after an energy blast. She'd screamed in pure agony, her throat ripped dry with the sound until the despair had drained her entirely and her esophagus was raw.  
  
And even in her confusion and overwhelming grief she'd known. Known all along who had done it. It had to be him, the only one on her planet with that ability.  
  
Mass panic had gripped the hearts of doctors and nurses, running all around her puzzled. But it only took one look at her, one look that said it all. The tiny body was held firmly against her chest even as the head doctor began to protest, compassionately trying to pry the corpse from her feverish grip. But she wouldn't let him go. In her heart she knew he was dead, she felt its painful reality even now. But she wouldn't let go, couldn't let go, not then, not now, not ever.  
  
The tiny Prince had died and how ironic that his birth had brought about the most beautiful day she could remember and his death had brought on the most hateful storm the beautiful planet had ever seen.  
  
Remembering brought a mist to her eyes, the warmth of tears bubbling to the rim of her eyelids. But she would not give them the satisfaction of falling. It was enough. She had cried all that she had that day. All that she felt, all that she was. Her compassion, her love and perhaps even her sanity left as Onyx Flare had breathed his last taste of air, igniting forever the torch of hatred and pain that she carried within her every day.  
  
She stood up from her seat and walked to the mirror, seeing that hatred even now reflected back at her through eyes so much like Onyx's. Onyx. Funny how so much love could be transformed so quickly into endless hate. But in silence she marked the end of Vegeta, closing her eyes to the pain and evil that she would soon inflict upon this universe.  
  
"I won't cry for you Onyx." She whispered, holding her hand over her heart, feeling it throb within her. "I'll get even."  
  
*Bulma*  
  
She was in a remote part of the swamp, the musky air assaulting her nostrils. She walked slowly, stepping past the very table on which she had transformed that fateful day that seemed so long ago.  
  
And soon she reached a clearing, her heart lightening with the scene of twisting vines and beautiful flowers. A smile touched her lips as it rarely did these days, her eyes catching sit of a familiar green bird she had come to call Spiff.  
  
She came here every time Flame let her out, the mistress allowing this only six months into their training. Bulma didn't know why and was pretty sure the woman still hated her with the fire of a thousand suns. And the frustrating question still dwindled as to what had truly happened between Flame and Vegeta. And the curiosity was eating her alive!  
  
She would worry about that later though.  
  
Right now she just wanted to relax. Relax. Ahhhhhh.. How delightful such a rare word was in times like these. It was an excruciating past year, finding it odd that she had actually been forced to defend her self against .....herself!  
  
She felt like Vegeta when he would pull an all-nighter in the Gravity Chamber, tired and exhausted beyond what words would allow.  
  
She missed him. A year. A year! It was mind blowing! There were times when she felt her own sanity slipping away with the intensity of her grief, missing him so much in those short moments with herself as she tried to contact him. It never worked most likely because of the unfortunate merge and the fact that Myo was blocking her brainwaves.  
  
She had to admit though if she got out of this alive she was going to keep training. Being able to do what he did, having powers. It was exhilarating. Through the course of a year she'd became so much more fit then she could ever remember being. She'd learned how to use her energy to shoot ki- blast and even had strange ice powers, being able to control frozen water. It was appropriate really because Myo's power consisted of fire, her alto ego being her own opposite.  
  
But she felt strong and she liked it, the exhilaration astounding. But deep within herself she truly feared these new powers the most, knowing that in the end she would have to use them against him. Willing or not.  
  
"I have to find out what happened between them," she frowned, realizing she couldn't get the horrible ideas out of her head. It would be no easy task, this she knew. But the past was the past and they were both adults. And both were obviously skilled at speaking and it was her last chance. She already tried asking Myo and that had landed her a kick in the face.  
  
Flashback  
  
Seven months in and they were now training face to face, each glaring pure malice at the other.  
  
Only Flame knew how to separate them without killing them, a skill Mistress Flame had informed her of secretly to steady Bulma's overwhelming wish to escape.  
  
But the Mistress remained absent from this spar and since her heavy eye wasn't watching them as usual, Bulma decided it was a brilliant time to try and get to know her "self" better.  
  
"So how'd she do it?" She'd asked.  
  
With an icy glare Myo looked up and replied, "Do what".  
  
"Well duh!" Bulma said rudely, tempted to laugh at the sour face that her alto ego made. "Make you! I mean what's her deal anyway, why is she using me?"  
  
And taking the interrogation apparently a step too far, she continued to pry.  
  
"What exactly did Vegeta do?"  
  
WAM!!!!  
  
Bulma hit the ground with a sickening thud, her eyes looking up in shock, startled to see Myo's face, her face, only centimeters away.  
  
Myo's eyes where already a darker shade then Bulma's, so when they turned darker and the room seem to get hotter, Bulma could only stare.  
  
"Mistress Flame has a plan and I am only here to serve her purpose." She said wickedly, her tone low and piercing. "Know your place and mind your fucking business. If it where up to me you would already be my permanent body." she whispered. Bulma could only stare. She was completely not expecting this.  
  
End Flashback  
  
She didn't care any more though. As far as she was concerned she could take Myo and Flame. She was going to find out what happened right now. No more waiting, no more questions she couldn't answer!  
  
"FLAME!" she screamed out loud, her voice echoing through the valley.  
  
"Yes dear." Came the voice out of nowhere and Bulma found herself jumping not expecting an answer so quickly. Regaining her composure she asked, well more like demanded, "Tell me what happened between you and Vegeta right now!"  
  
For further emphasis she slammed her fist into her palm. Flame looked her in the eye seemingly debating if she should actually tell her or throw her back into the prison of her mind. They stood there facing each other each waiting for the outcome, seconds passing like hours.  
  
Then Flame grinned, Bulma making no reaction.  
  
"Alright......."  
.and as Flame came to the close of her story Bulma couldn't help but hate Vegeta, despising even the heart that loved him so much even now. It couldn't be true. It wasn't. But even as she tried to convince herself she knew how things stood. She had been told stories of how he used to be, the monstrosities he'd once inflicted upon others. And despite the man he'd become, she knew he was capable of doing such a hideous act. She felt her heart go out to Flame for the first time, recalling herself that at the beginning Vegeta had almost killed her and Trunks as well.  
  
And yet through it all, the horrible details, the heinous actions and heart wrenching results, she still loved him. She couldn't deny that.  
  
And for the first time she felt utterly lost, utterly alone. He was gone. Truly gone not because of a broken or blocked bond, but because the man she had imagined and envisioned him to be in her own mind didn't exist. He was a monster. A cold blooded murderer of children, of his own son.  
  
And also for the first time she truly didn't know what to do. For a year all she'd longed for was to be in his arms, with him, embracing his strong body and feeling his presence all over her, just like always. To be beside him at night and not confined to the prison of her own mind. To smell him, taste him, know he was there with her, in mind, body and soul. And now?  
  
Now she didn't know that man that she missed. She didn't even know if he truly existed or whether this figment of her imagination was still the heartless monster he had once been.  
  
All the while Mistress Flame stood in front of her enjoying the girl's reaction. Anger, pain, hurt and disbelief, followed by the terrorizing acknowledgement of truth. Oh.... This would be easier then she thought.  
  
A/N: Hey guys hope you like this chapter.sorta makes you want to cry. I know I know. Ok well till lataz peace. REVIEW PLEASE. Thanks. 


	5. Red Death pt 5

Red Death pt 5  
  
Ok well sorry for the long wait for those of you who were actually reading it. I've been busy but I'm going to try my best in getting these chapters out ok. But I need you to review so I know I'm not just wasting my time. K SailorMercy.  
  
On with the story_________________________________ Don't own anything besides my characters.  
  
*Bedroom*  
  
Once in a blue moon when time allowed it and the body demanded it Vegeta could be found asleep. Though hardly in a peaceful slumber. He could be often heard by the other occupants of the house who now resided there because of the task at hand. Although tonight was different, tonight he was alone. More alone then earlier. The others were told to spend sometime with their families and Trunks was allowed to go out despite his protest to stay with his father.  
  
Also the fact that at this point he wasn't asleep, instead he was wide awake staring at Bulma. Or an image of Bulma that his conscious mind somehow made up. She was standing there ever so innocently in front of the bed making no movement. He was pretty sure he was awake thought and that this was no hallucination, simply for the small fact that a cold shiver ran down his spine.  
  
Realization dawning on him he figured that this must be the other one, the one that plagued his mind continuously. Since she had her disappearing act 1 and half years ago. What she was doing here he hadn't the slightest clue. Was it time? Would he finally be able to get his wife back?  
  
Surprisingly he found his voice, "What are you doing here"? She grinned sending another chill down his spine, "Why Vegeta let me introduce myself. Our first meeting was cut so short that we hadn't been able to properly meet. My name is Myo. It's a pleasure to meet the one we will kill. "Kill", he said. Not being able to stop the smirk at her little bold statement. Is that why she was here to size him up and introduce herself. Might as well make the most of her intrusion and find out what happen to his woman. "Where's Bulma", he asked. "She is not important", she replied. "She is all that is important", he sneered. The audacity of this woman, masquerading in his wife's body proclaiming that she was not important. His patients wearing thin he asked once more, "Again what are you doing here"?  
  
Still smiling she jump up and in an instant she was only inches from his face. She still hovered in the air. Vegeta's eyes widen, really not expecting her to be this fast. Mesmerized for a minute because of resembles to his wife he was not ready for the hand that squeezed his chin. He was chagrinned by the lack of his defense.  
  
Myo straddled Vegeta as he sat, making no move to do anything. She smiled again and Vegeta wanted nothing more than to smack it of her face. So he did exactly that. She flew through the air hitting the ceiling and sliding down the wall. It was his turn to smile now although he found the act somewhat painful for 2 reasons. 1 the damn women clawed his face when she lost grip and 2 Bulma.  
  
He really hadn't all that time to ponder because here she came again flying at a fast speed about to plummet his sorry ass into the earth when she stop. Just like that she stopped and another form stood in her place. "Just how many are you", Vegeta asked frustrated. The blue one descended this time sitting Indian style in front of Vegeta. "Just two", and with that she jumped and hug him with all her might.  
  
Considering that she used all her might Vegeta was turning blue gasping for air. She was startled when she look back and look just about ready too faint. As he desperately grasp for air she spoke. "Sorry Veggie. Don't know my own strength these days. I don't have much time. Myo wasn't supposed to wake you . I know when I get back I'm going to have to pay for this. But I had to see you." She leaned in once she saw he had his breath back and took it away again with an earth shattering kiss. I mean literally the whole earth started shacking. She stood up by the window and with a wink , "till we meet again". She vanished again. "B.ulma. Damn it. Again how the hell did she just go again? She looked so different.physically and mentally". "When I see Flame again I'm so gonna blow out her fire. Then he woke up. Feeling his face and wincing as he felt over his scratch.  
  
*Trunks* His eyes shut tightly letting the stinging liquid slide down his already burning throat. He was at a bar somewhere in East City ( I think that's were Cc corps in). He really didn't know why he was here simple fact being he couldn't get drunk because of his Sayian half. Not by earth alcohol any way. What he really wanted to do was be at home with his father. Unfortunately he was told to get out and too do something else besides dwell.  
  
So he had no other choice besides sit their and be alone. Alone.Ha now that was a tricky word. There were many ways in which you could use that word. Like to be alone factually such as being alone in your house meaning no one is actually there, or being alone physically with no one else with you but not feeling alone. Then there's feeling alone mentally where no one can measure up, or you could be in a crowd of people and feel utterly and completely, "Alone." The last one he thought was what he felt.  
  
He felt so alone without his mom. Over the past year he and his dad had gotten closer, but it wasn't the same. He needed the love his mom gave him. Before she was taken away so quickly, she was always there for him, besides Goten she was the one he confided in. SHE took care of him when VEGETA wasn't there. Don't get him wrong he was very appreciative of what his dad was trying to do, but he need her back.  
  
"You ok"? He blinked then turned, facing a beautiful young woman about his age. She had thick black wavy hair with orange streaks, brown eyes, brown smooth skin, and she was wearing baby blue Baby Phat short set. After what seem like an hour he answered honestly, "No". She smiled, "I know I don't know you but do you want to talk about it. You seem like you need an ear". He let on a sign of a smile totally shocked at the friendliness of this girl.  
  
Letting his guard down he told her everything.although he left out names. At the end of his tale the girl still only smiled. "Hmmm.sounds like my mom. She's always trying to control things", she replied. "Really what's her name if you don't mind me asking", he asked. "Yea no problem it's Flame". Thunk was the sound of Trunks hitting the floor.  
  
A/N: Ok chap 5. Surprise Surpise. Any connections I wonder? Review guys.I do every story I read so support a fellow author or just support. K and any Inuyasha fans I wrote a one shot called Butterflies, check it out. 


End file.
